Murderers' Tales (殺人者の物語)
by 09. kokono
Summary: It is a story of a group of prisoners, whose punishments had already been sentenced. At the certain 21st century, that story had repeated once again. Murders, conflicts, violations, all of nasty experiences will be repeated and happened amongst the prisoners in Japan; and the mysterious Emperor, who will choose a prisoner over those insane and violent prisoners... [Warning Inside!]
1. Prologue

**Title **: Murderers' Tales / 殺人者の物語

**Disclaimer **:** The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings **: OOC, AU, nasty (?), BDSM, M-themed, and many more. English grammar errors included, of course.

**A/N **(Mun, **Hiai **and **Himomo**) : We're back! Due to the completely different of opinions, we argued each others on the early year of Mun as a third grader High School student. And just at the end of October, we all agreed on changing most of the storyboard and added new idea on this _Kuroko the Assassin_. Just read it and we'll be open for our FAQ ehehehehe~! Aaaaand, happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>It is said to be the last thing I ever had reached...<em>

_... Without being this unlucky... Misfortunes have always heard and grant my wishes, haven't it?_

.

.

.

The story begins at the very early Gregorian years; where it had all begun.

There's a certain legendary yet unconfirmed story, it came from the famous England.

Its story tell us about the people whose punishments were slightly—okay, _a bit _different with the normal prisoners. With the white and dirty prisoner clothes, they have always been jailed at the lowest floor of every prisons. Heavy handcuffs had tighten up their wrists and ankles, makes them cannot espace for the one hundred percents. In addition, there are a very small ventilations available, and several people can be placed inside a certain space room.

What differs them the most is, their necks were marked with a certain red thin circle.

They were normals, just like the human over there, they are just a group of ordinary persons.

But do you know how could they get this circle?

If you have your researches upon them, you will not believe this.

They all had had their very horrible experiences in past; had killed some persons with unusual methods. And one certain condition; they had no regrets of doing that. It is said that they are also a group of psycho and sadist people, that's why they'd placed beneath—the lowest floor of that prison. They even didn't get the Holy Book, and for the sake of God, they were cursed for the sins they had all done for! Those words are extremely inhumane sayings of the wardens, of course.

Not only it, the Goverments had them tasted the nasty experiences in the jail.

It is said...

..._ to murder, mutilate and hid them in every single place of the jail..._

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on~ ]**


	2. Tetsuya Kuroko

**Title** : Murderers' Tales / 殺人者の物語

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings** : OOC, AU, nasty (?), BDSM, M-themed, OC mentioned and many more. English grammar errors included, of course.

**Guest** : E-ki and A-ya from _Shuuen no Shiori Project _© 150P and Suzumu

**A/N** (Mun, **Hiai** and **Himomo**) : Hellow! Meet with us again! After done couple days of tests, we have our first chap published! Happy reading! Thanks for reviewing our fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>All things truly wicked start from the innocence.<em>

—**Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

><p><em>If you had ever gotten this fate crushed your utopia...<em>

_... will you remake it again...?_

.

.

.

"Hoy, you're spaced out again."

A certain cyan haired guy, a bit surprised when a brown-haired tall guy commented about his condition. He smirked when this pale-faced cyan-haired male student was rubbing his transparent yet light-blue eyes, and continued once again as he sat down on a student chair placed line of sight with that guy, "You're spaced out for third time this day. And you seem kind of unhealthy. Is there anything I can help you, Tecchan?"

Tecchan—that pale-faced guy's little name—smiled weakly, and refused the help afterwards, "Ah, you are too kind, E-ki-kun. I'm merely thinking of something pretty off about today's tales I read at the library. I believe you'll be fascinated by that story."

E-ki, the tall guy's name, frowned. He asked in return, "Haaa? What's the story you have mentioned earlier?"

Smiled mysteriously, he answered as he opened his bag and showed him the old printed book, "It is called Murderers' Tales. Nothing pretty special from this book, but I find this tale kind of odd. Should I tell you the basic story?"

"Well, you better not. You know exactly what habits I do have." Giggling happily, E-ki took the book.

"Okay, you can read that. I'm leavin—."

"Eeeeh? This hour, seriously? I'm sure C-ta-_sensei_ will be mad." E-ki stopped Tecchan from leaving their place—3-A class that located at second floor of Teikou High School.

Tecchan, instead of being obedient, Tecchan flicked his left fingers in front of E-ki's forehead. Tecchan comforted him softly, "Well, I am well aware that this is still a lesson left, but I have the urgent to discuss something with our Kakishijima-_sensei_—our _homeroom teacher_. You can tell the next teacher that I left the class without the early notification. And I will borrow your Biology notes, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Tecchan! Be safe and sound!"

Tecchan began to leave the class without being noticed by anyone. For someone whose presence was pretty low, he is quite advanced with that skill. Not to mention, only E-ki can clearly identify Tecchan's very low presence. He is also the one who always tends to notify the teacher that Tecchan is there. Luckily, his position in the class was one step behind Tecchan's. Additionally, since Tecchan's family had moved to the house nearby, E-ki was also the first to introduce himself and his family to Tecchan. That's why they're this close—no, E-ki had declared that he was Tecchan's _best friend_.

Thud. Thud.

That cyan-haired guy walked passed the stairs, and the next room is the teacher room.

With the schoolbag clung beneath his armpit, he stopped anyways one step beyond the sliding door. He slided the door, and peeked the room behind that door. The room behind that door is quiet; few teachers are sitting casually and have a peaceful chat. Some of which are quite old; they're the senior teachers, they're writing their annual weekend journals that will be reported the next week. Another teacher has already been slept for hours upon its teacher desk.

"Hello?" He greeted in curiosity.

The nearest teacher—an old and bald-haired ones, wearing a long-sleeved green vest and casual white shirt, brown and long pants—greeted him back, "Oh, hello Tecchan! What brings ypu to this teacher room?"

"Um, hello, Okita-_sensei_... I'm looking for Kakishijima-_sensei_. And my name is Tetsuya Kuroko, _not _Tecchan." He corrected his calling—from Tecchan to Tetsuya.

Okita-_sensei_, that senior teacher, smiled warmly. Walking with a hobble steps, he called out a certain sleeping teacher on the left end of the first row of the decks. A blonde haired youthful teacher awakened from his slumber. That brown eyes met the certain black eyes from far away, indicates he's listening what he have called for. Without any words, that senior teacher pointed his right thumb towards Tetsuya, expressing the urgent with him.

Knowing that the student have something to discuss with, he neatened his gray collar and tied up its necktie. He began to walking closer to that senior teacher, and greets him solemnly. That senior teacher left that student with the homeroom teacher, and they both get out from the teacher room as soon as possible.

When they left that room, that senior teacher began to feel something off about them. Something pretty... **bad**.

**-xXx-**

"Heh? What's up, boy?"

That blonde teacher are walking down at the stairs with Tetsuya, frowned with what he said.

Tetsuya then said it once again, "Kakishijima-_sensei_, I don't really agree of what did you discuss with the whole students of our school regarding to this. We cannot let the weak ones being bullied without any helps. I find this quite disgusting; some weak students began to move and handed up the drop out proposal to our Director without telling him that they're being bullied without any counselings from the counseling team."

Smirking maliciously—though covered with quite odd manner—that young teacher began to argue with him, "That's karma; the act they did in past will be granted with the same act. You knew the basic problem of them, didn't you?"

Tetsuya of course know that problem.

The problem had begun at the early days of new term. That time, Tetsuya was second grade of his high school, with E-ki being at the different class with him. There were plenty of bad people, but also the smart ones. He doesn't really mind all of them, but that problem started when one of the minor type of student at that clas—2-E—began to get closer to him. On those days, that student started to become friends with Tetsuya, and Tetsuya thought that there are no problems...

..._but_, it was a multiple of miscalculations.

Firstly, Tetsuya didn't realize _anything_ of this school's background.

At the approximately eighty-fifth days of attending Teikou Private High School, that powdery light blue-haired 'ghost' student decided to have some researches upon this 'never ending' incidents, and he found those incidents were intentional; those incidents were not just a mere coincidence.

The first victim, Hitsui Kakushitou—an ordinary student that has the seat right beside Tetsuya—was oppressed by some senior students when that victim was shopping in a mini market 500 meters away from the school at noon. The problem is pretty vague, but he somehow concluded that the cause of this maltreating was the accumulated yet continuous stress. Those seniors' penalty was being secret—none of the students even know their whereabouts after being arrested by both the teacher and the police—but Tetsuya's another friend—A-ya, rumored that they weren't even been sentenced. The Director even didn't know anything about this bullying, that's what A-ya said.

The previous incidents were somewhat had the similarities with the latest's incidents.

_Does these teachers have done the final penalty and re-evaluate these incidents?_

Secondly, there were something more ridiculous to be believed in.

At the Internet, this 'ghost' student has found something that might be the core of Teikou High School's secret.

Some sites offered him multiple articles from the different kind of websites that the Vice Chairman of Teikou High School had its weird yet crazy hobbies. The gossips had all of the rumours spread disseminated quite nimbly; including the theories his friend A-ya had written. What shocked him the most is, those senior high school students that had done bullying the weak ones, were all the son of Southern yakuza that had the red mark of self-education. The Vice Chairman seemed like the close friend of these senior high school students' parents, and even paid them—somewhat like the bill of allowing their children to attend the school.

"Well, I knew it goodly, but it isn't, Sir." Tetsuya declined; oppressing the teacher with a determined expression.

"Huh? Aren't ya goin' to 'teach' me, huh?!" The teacher began to raise his voice, he seemed quite very annoyed of this problem.

Didn't feel angry of that teacher, Tetsuya explained the problem while they're still walking down the stairs until they reach the first floor, "_Sensei_! I think the way you guys handling this problem was out of the standard regulation of counseling them, I think. I suppose those molesters are the Southern Yakuza's children aren't they? They have done all of these unreasonable bullying towards the weak students of this school! I have a proof—."

CLACK!

BAM!

Tetsuya was shocked right after what did the teacher do.

His right hand hit the school's wall strongly, so that it was damaged pretty much. His right hand is now bleeding severely, and his expression showed the ultimate fury. Tetsuya stepped away from him, and continued his words anyways, "... So I found the most shocking fact... That you are one of the alumnus that have the connection with the Southern Yakuza until nowadays, aren't you, Kakishijima Youichi-_sensei_...?"

GRIT!

He gritted his teeth, and stares him dangerously. Clenching his teeth, he retorted, "How do you know about me... Kuroko Tetsuya... Now, it is the time to settle things down! Come to the gym with me, you dammit!"

"E-Eh?"

"COME WITH ME, YOU FOOL! MOTHERF*CKER!"

"Y-Yes!"

In a short of time, Tetsuya reckoned something really disturbing about his homeroom teacher. He concluded that when his true identity was being uncovered, it'll be a huge disaster of them; but alas, he has no reason for being this scared. Hell, for the sake of the scores he has gotten in last semester, it was nothing compared with the anger of his parents! He obediently followed him, going to the gym.

This little journey feels like almost thousands of years, oh hell.

As they're walking to the gym, Tetsuya's mind get lost to the information he had collected and reconstructed.

_I wonder why did they do these effortless acts towards weak students...? Do they have little a bit of sympathy of them..?_

_If it's really true that Kakishijima-sensei is also one of the culprits, then—._

"We're here."

Tetsuya's complicated mind dispersed all of sudden when the young teacher was calling him out. Nodding obediently, he followed the teacher entered inwards. Without any signs of suspicious act, the teacher pressed the switch, so the lamp has lighten up afterwards. Hiding up the real intentions on this problem, that teacher prepared a kitchen knife through his lower upper body. _I shall shut up this bastard or else we will be all dead meat...!_

The teacher thus turn his body, so he could face the student he'd scared of, one-on-one. There's still some hours left to the dismissal of that day's schedule, so they can do anything in the quiet room quite freely; no interrupts from any intruders, even the Principal. _I know, the Principal is also on my side... Though I'm pretty sorry that he'd been fooled by the Vice Chairman. Now, I shall kill him or else we'll be really disbanded...!_

Smiling pretty _friendly_—remark this word, a bit friendly, he opened new conversation, "Well, Kuroko, I should admit that you're pretty smart and sharp for an ordinary student. But do you—."

STAB!

A kitchen knife has _spotted_ his stomach—no, _stabbed_ his stomach from the front him.

The teacher coughed a lot of blood, the furthermore he has been stabbed, the cough became worse. Without even telling what's truly happens during that horrifying seconds, a tough raffia rope came out and held tightly inside the student's left hand. The rope is pretty long; around 3 meters or so. Still no expression painted through the student's whole face, he pulled the knife down to the lower body; near the bladder and a bit above the penis; makes the whole digestive organs went out from inside that stomach.

The blood sprayed over all the student's body; it is really pretty disgusting and not the best sight of the innocent people like him.

_Hitsui-kun... I'm taking your revenges here..._

"He-HEY! THE F*CK WITH Y—YOU—."

"I'm sorry... But I cannot let you alive. You can lest give me your revenge, but I should finish this off." With the coldest ever sound, Kuroko managed to avoid the counterattack of the teacher.

"F—F*ck you...!"

The student began to throw away the knife after done injuring his stomach, and thus prepares his rope. Yeah, he took it at the impossible level of the normal student, from the schoolbag that has been clung between his right armpit. In addition, that schoolbag was shut up completely with the zipper; taking the long rope from the schoolbag within less than 1 minutes while attacking people is pretty impressive. As expected of the shadow member of _Generation of Miracles_—.

SMACK!

Surprisingly, the teacher smacked down Kuroko's stomach with his bare right hand. But no avail, that wound has already reduced most of his muscle power, and his attack didn't really effect to Kuroko. That student then began to put the rope that had been tied neatly with the suicidal style. Throughout the time they spent inside that gym, it's the first time the teacher felt so depressed yet so angry. _What the hell is that student...! I... I feel so sore..._

The teacher began to kneel down, and faced down the gym floor, in which there's lots of blood littering the floor. Coughing pretty hard, he tried the best to remove this severe wound.

_I'd rather die in my parent's hands than him...!_

CRACK!

"_Sayounara_, Kakishijima-san..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—."

.

.

.

"Hey? Number 100234—."

A pair of eyelids is opened, and thus showing a certain light-blue colour of big yet warming eyes. A high-school student was sitting down at the rock chair cemented on one of the rock walls forming a little room with only one window that had been designed with tons of little poles placed inside that window; it makes no less than good ventilation for just one person living there. That guy—who was just waking up a while ago—then began to rub his eyes; he is still sleepy, though.

The person behind the iron black-painted door shouted strictly, "Number 100234! You're two turns to get ready to go to bathroom! Be prepared well!"

After done telling him what he needs, that person began to leave that room. The guy inside that cell, yawns as he looked onto his handcuffed wrists and ankles. Knowing that it would be impossible to get rid of those heavy handcuffs _and_ the mask that covers his whole head—the eyes, nose and mouth are excluded, he stood up anyways. He began to go to the opposite side of that cell, taking up the blue towel, shampoo, and soap that placed inside the little wood wardrobe. Above that wardrobe, there's a lot of light novels he took in from the house he'd longed for.

Thud thud.

"Ah... _Murderers' Tales_... I have not completed it yet." He murmured as he was staring that white artless cover which have that title printed down.

THUD!

"HOY! 100234! Come hither!"

"Ye-Yes! I'm coming!"

All of sudden, the certain tall and potbellied adult came therein after opened that door, wearing the official Japanese warden uniform. He stared coldly towards him, and signalled that guy to come and follow him. That guy began to follow him with alacrity out from the cell he'd lived for few months, and throughout the way they've used to go to the bathroom, none of them spoke. The certain prisoner—that guy—secretly stroke his neck.

The warden was the first to speak up, "Hoy, ya knowed de rules, doncha? 'Bout that mark, ya know."

"Oh, yes, sir."

"Good, tell me how much you understand the rules, 100234!" He examined without even face the prisoner.

"Okay. First... I should never forget that I'm one of the..."

The warden shouted in fury, "Tell it as it is, you shitty!"

The prisoner gulped his throat, and began to continue as it is, "Ye-Yes, sir. I should never forget that I'm one of the bastard prisoners that have been sentenced for committing a crime. The mark he-here is meant to identify our status as the special prisoner. Second, I should never been speak to any persons other than the wardens. Third, I should been tortured as much as they like. Fo-Fourth..."

"Don't tell me you forgot that, you motherf—."

"A-Ah! I remembered that, sir! Fo-Fourth... I ha-have no rights to get any re-remissions... Fifth... The fu-furthermore rules wi-will be given after li-living here for four months."

The warden nodded with no surprising reaction. He then began to explain the furthermore rules few seconds later, "Yes, you hit the nail there, bastard. As you've done bathing your body, you'll be going to the meeting room. You'll meet the chief of this section! Understood, shitty boy?"

The young prisoner nodded obediently. While they're arrived at the bathroom—the same with the normal bath room, though—the warden pull off the black mask from his face. The scent of light blue hair, white porcelain's skin, and milkshake aroma were appeared, showing his entire face. The warden folded the mask, and took out the handcuff keys from one of his pockets afterwards. The handcuffs were being released few minutes later, and pocketed it again.

The warden sighs a lot, and said with strict face, "Now, Prisoner number 100234, Tetsuya Kuroko, has been released for a while. Go to the bathroom, now!"

"Yes, Sir..." The guy named Kuroko Tetsuya, went into the bathroom with a murderous face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on~ ]**

* * *

><p>(Mun) : Gosh... Less BDSM -.- I cannot express much of BDSM, this is the first time too, tee hee~!<p> 


	3. Hatch

**Title** : Murderers' Tales / 殺人者の物語

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings** : OOC, AU, nasty (?), BDSM, M-themed, and many more. English grammar errors included, of course.

**Guest** : E-ki and A-ya from _Shuuen no Shiori Project _© 150P and Suzumu

**A/N** (**Hiai**) : Starts from this chapter, we'll have some of the terms explained below the story. Enjoy~ aaaaaand thanks for the reviews! We all appreciate it! :v

* * *

><p><em>History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce.<em>

—**Karl Marx**

* * *

><p><em>This is the start of your tremendous show.<em>

_Show of the murderers, killing each other..._

.

.

.

"Today, you'll have to enjoy doing anything outside this prison."

"Eeeehh?"

The teal haired prisoner surprised of what did the chief say, and thus gave his some of documents from the tiny blue plastic briefcase the chief had took in. The chief—a bald ones, with muscular body and sharp eyed—nodded briefly, continued his explanation, "You'll be released at 4 PM today. You are not allowed to introduce yourself as a prisoner, yet you should hunt for some of the prisoners like you. The clue is easy—pretty easy for you guys—and that is the mark on your neck."

The prisoner shook his head, and doubtfully argued with him, "Well, I can understand all of it, but why? Is there anything related to my attitude? Aren't you kidding—."

"If it's about _Murderers' Tales_, yeah." The chief cut off the conversation with no regrets.

THUMP.

_What..? That book...?_

"This is ridiculous! You have gotta be kiddin—."

And all of sudden, two handguns were pointed towards the prisoner—included the handguns the chief had. The chief _calmly_ threaten him, "Well, if you're about to refuse this proposal and not going to do all of the tasks we gave you, you're a dead meat. You'll be immediately moved into a death penalty prisoner lists, and the worst scenario is, you'll be immediately become the first to get executed on that day and moreover, your family _might_ get involved in this, by any chances and methods we tends to use. Please understand this, if it's just a little bit, Mister."

_What...? My family will get involved in this...? This is really unreasonable!_

The prisoner bowed his head sadly, and with less motivation inside his voice, he asked the chief once again, "... If I got moved as a death-penalty prisoner, moreover, my family will get involved, is this what you meant 'a dead meat'...?"

The chief then stood up quite charismatically, and sighs with hopeless face. Pretending to be sympathetic for the unlucky prisoner, he walked closer to him and patted his left shoulder with his left hand and said, "Number 100234, I know this would be heavy and troublesome to search for another prisoner like you, but please understand this. Your life is at the stake, as well as us. We, the wardens, can only monitor and instruct you to find them. Nothing more than it, boy."

"... Why did you give this? Is this—."

"Order from the Govers, yes." As if knowing what inquires will the prisoner ask, the chief murmured near his left ear.

"Govers? Do you mean Government?" The prisoner frowned in confusion.

The chief nodded, "Yes, you are right, 100234. Not only it... Well, 100234."

"Yes, Chief?"

"Do you happen to know what is called 'Limited'?"

The prisoner shook his head immediately, and the chief then sat down at the same place—the chair placed in front of him; separated only with the table, "If I say 'Limited' is the prisoner that was allowed to get out from the jail even if the prisoner is still have some times left to stay in the jail. They're allowed to appear in any public facilitates, but doesn't allowed to tell anyone—even the family—that he is a prisoner. They're also allowed to hunt the same prisoner like him, will you believe it?"

That teal-haired prisoner is still kept calm while he's focusing on what the chief told, and questioned him seconds later, "It means I'm one of the Limited?"

The chief smiled, "You hit the nail there."

"... Well, I am not surprised if it's about the Limited. The _Murderers' Tales_ also mentioned that word several times." Kuroko stares the chief's brown eyes sharply.

"I see. Ah yeah, I should tell you this. There are some rules allowing you to partner with the same Limited prisoners; whom you'd believed and trusted the most. And regarding to hunting another Limiteds, you should use the weapon that makes you become the prisoner. In another word, the weapon you've used to kill the victim. If you happened to use another weapon other than it, you might get the nasty punishment from the Govers. So, be careful." The chief took the document and showed the prisoner the last sheet of the documents.

As the prisoner's reading that sheet, the chief continued, "Furthermore rules, you can not remove your prisoner uniform, but you are allowed to disguise that uniform. You can re-design the model of the uniform; we will give you the material—the same material with what you've used."

The prisoner nodded without even speak up any words.

The chief then took in all the documents into the briefcase after the prisoner gave back that thing, saying something pretty cliché, "You seem composed during this meeting, mostly if I'd say. Does this satisfy you?"

The other shook his head again, "It's not. I feel like..."

"Like?" The chief raised his left eyebrow in anxiety.

The atmosphere became quite rigid after the chief asked that. The cyan eyes stares the ground, and the prisoner sometimes played his fingers nervously. His expression became sad and fulfilled with the horrible fear. He somehow managed to rearrange the words he'll answer, "It's like... I don't know, but please let me say this as a metaphor. I felt like I'm the sacrificed clown. who'd already stood up on the stage of..."

The chief is now raised his eyebrows. Knowing that the young prisoner needs private talk, he instructed the wardens to left the meeting room. After the warden left that place, the chief changed the focus onto the young prisoner.

He—the chief—_ordered_ him, "Continue, 100234!"

"Y-Yes! It's more like... The stage of bloody festival."

"I see. Hurry, the preparation for your first task will take much times." Sounds like evicting, the chief stood up and starts to walk away, getting out from the meeting room.

Without any objects, he began to run out from the meeting room, followed by some of the wardens guiding him to the preparation room, leaving the chief standing up near the door with another warden—a spike-haired and brown-haired tall ones. While the chief was staring the teal-haired prisoner, he smirked and murmured, "Well, I'm sorry that I should quicken the time to 'hatch' him. Our times here won't be long before 'it'."

The warden that assisting him until nowadays, frowned in confusion. The chief laughed over the confused face of this subordinate of his, and explained in happiness, "You look funny with this face, Mikhail. Well, I admit that I was the one who scheduled him to be released sooner than the Govers thought. Besides, I find the amusing fact, that 100234 is already on the same batch with _Kiseki no Sedai_ _2nd Generation_. More or less, he's special, that's what 'it' says."

**-xXx-**

Two wardens are following the certain teal-haired prisoner from behind, and shouted in depression, "Stop that quick walk, 100234! You're about to choose the wrong path! There's the Second Block cells—."

"I bet you'd already known that I'm going to my room. There are plenty of my properties, and I want to take them all." The prisoner insisted on walking to the place he'd used to walk.

"Yes, yes, we knew it already! Nah, come hither!"

GRASP!

One of the wardens successfully holds his upper left arm, and pulled him closer to them. And the other ones nimbly handcuffed back the prisoner's wrists. The first warden gripped the prisoner's head harshly—not to mention he also tear out his silky hair—and shouted in anger, "You know, f*ck! You should listen and obey what we say! Before you go outside, we want to give something for you, before taking up all your trashy properties there! See? Nah, follow us!"

The prisoner nodded. Smirking happily, they forcibly dragged him alongside the way they destined to. In a short time, they already crossed another way of the prison and turn of them even speak, and they truly doesn't need it; the atmosphere was tense. Behind the transparent yet brightly light-blue eyes, the prisoner set a glare on those wardens. Without being noticed by them, the pinky lips form a mysterious smile.

_They will taste what is called—._

That prisoner soon noticed another presence coming from behind him. Still being dragged, he turned his head backwards, and found another prisoner—this time a girl with a black board carried up on her right hand. That girl has a big boobs, and whose the hair was blonde. Her eyes was pretty—a crimson ones. She called out the wardens who dragged him, "Hey, I think that prisoner was pretty hurt, being dragged impolitely like that. May you guys release him? I'll do anything to guide him, I promise."

"Oh, if it isn't 989654. Well, with one of us as your company, OK?" One of the wardens bowed to that girl.

"Thank you. I'll choose you, Hanada-san." The girl pointed a young warden with a glasses and black spiky-haired ones.

Hanada—the youngest warden amongst them—then part ways with his friends, and followed the girl. Seeing the prisoner who has now masked himself with a satisfied ones, the girl smiled over him, "Well, well, if it isn't 100234-kun. If I am not wrong, today was your 'hatch' day, huh?"

"Hatch?" The prisoner frowned.

"I bet you're new in this prison. I'll explain more of the structures, if you want, Tetsuya-kun~ ah yeah! My name is Annika Skaarsgard—if you're not that good with non-Japanese spelling, you can call me Annika. It's pretty easy to spell it, isn't it?" That girl—named Annika—starts to guide him with Hanada-san.

Tetsuya—that powdery blue-haired prisoner—bowed in nervously, "We... Well, my name's Kuroko Tetsuya, number 100234. I want to know more about 'hatch' and whatsoever."

Annika nodded, and explained cheerfully, "Let me explain this from the start. You have the mark on your neck, I see. That's the identity as the Limited; the inmate that have sentenced for a capital sentences. What differs from a immediately death-penalty prisoner, they should pass the progress to get the 'freedom' the Govers meant; it is 'Death Match'. Not something good, obviously. But you need to be 'hatched'. This means you'll be released from this prison, and you'll hunt the prisoners that has already been free before you. That's it."

Kuroko stared her for awhile, and commented in no interests, "I don't get it; why should search for them?"

"That's..."

Annika's eyes set up on Hanada's surprisingly dangerous glare. Knowing that she would be troubled if she insisted to tell the whole truth of this thing, she decided to change the subject, "You will know it soon, Tetsuya-kun. Nah, while you're already outside, go search for the nearest prisons you know. It is called 'first phase'; you need to decide whether you'll act in solitude or make a group with another prisoners."

"Oh, I see. So, 'hatched' means 'released from the jail', isn't it?"

"Nailed it, Tetsuya-kun. Ah yeah, please beware. Some of the prisons are quite hard to infiltrate, so you should train yourself more outside this prison. There's also much of the 'bloody circus'. You better prepared mentally for it; you'll be laughed and supported by peoples who doesn't even know this 'game'. Not only it, you will be forced to kill prisoners in front of the public—school, the cafe, or at highway. All of public facilities."

"..."

Seriously, Kuroko was completely speechless with things Annika said just awhile ago. He should admit that the prison's regulation standards are the worst; they force the inmates to be having fun with killing and all about takes out the person's soul and heartless mechanical killer. All of it was just ultimately nonsense; what is this if those acts are incredibly inhumane and insane? He think that the Govers has lost its empathy and sympathy—what the hell, does they even mind the prisons' hopes of requesting a forgive from God?!

_I must bet that the Govers are the whole group of weirdo and psycho!_

Annika began to move her path; letting the younger prisoner to walk on par with her. She patted his back, comforting him, "Well, I don't say that it was just a repressive act ordered from Govers. In this phase, the Govers are selecting some people among us that have the capability of doing this 'punishment'. It's your choice, I can say"

"Whereas my relatives—no matter the relationship between me and them—will be involved when I object their orders?" Kuroko doubted.

"Well... It's also one of the condition they offer to us."

"Hoy, if you're about to talk of the revolution, it's nonsense—."

When Hanada was trying to stop Annika and Kuroko, they have already passed the corridor they should've go; and it's already far away from the current position. Three pairs of eyes met the rooms with wooden door, and cemented and pale white-painted wall. One of those rooms were opened—maybe the wardens forgot to lock the door from inside. Their eyes peeked that room, they met a certain nightmare of the prisoners.

Nightmare of the prisoners doesn't always means the dream.

It was the torture room; another young prisoner—a brown-haired approximately 12 years-old guy—being whipped pretty bad. The wardens laughed on the anguish of the young prisoner. Another warden is smacking the young prisoner with a medium hammer; it sounds horrify. A loud scream has reverberated the whole corridor, showing the inexpressible anguish and the feel of the inferior. Another l;aughs followed the scream, echoing the corridor.

They—Hanada, Kuroko and Annika—heard their crude conversations like—.

"Hahahahaha! This fuck isn't good when it's coming to the confession! Hell! Someone just torture him more!"

"Yes, Commander! Shall we drown his head in the pool of blood? Also, we will lash him until he dies!"

"Nice idea. Someone, bring the pool of blood at the dead end!"

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

One of the wardens left the room without noticing those unexpected witnesses, leaving the door more extroverted. They saw four of the wardens ambushing him; one hit him with the hammer at the upper back—the unlucky prisoner was facing downward the large table. One was skinning out the prisoner's skin through the leg of his. Bloods were spouted out immediately, moistening the whole floor. Another ones are cutting his fingers bit by bit; eventually he has already cut the prisoner's elbows. And the last ones—the commander—took the lower hands that were being cut, and fleshed out, so the left ones was just bones.

The commander laughed loudly, and dirtying the prisoner's face, "Hey, hey, spit out the suspicious names! Hoy, if you're about to object, we will force you to eat this bone! Hahahaha!"

The prisoner didn't answer it; he already _died_ before them, suffering from uncontrollable skinning 'punishment'

"..."

"..."

"..."

Three of them was completely shocked of that torture. They have seen that kind of the 'punishment', but they could never see something more crazy than it.

Kuroko silently murmured, "Let's have a short praying for the deceased prisoner ones. Moment of silence, start—."

"Nonsense! You're going to prepare your properties or else the chief will get angry!" Hanada interrupted panickingly—of course he also murmured right behind Kuroko's back.

Those prisoners suddenly remembered their only intention, and they exchanged determinate face. Annika nodded and apologize the accompanying warden, "I forgot it, sorry. Thanks for the reminder, Hanada-san. Well, Tetsuya-kun, shall we get going to the preparation room? There's a lot of weapon you'll need for the first task going outside. I'll prepare your properties, so tell me what kind of thing you wanna take."

Kuroko nodded, "If it's what you want, please do so. I want you to take all of my novels, and my writings. Don't you dare to peek in."

Annika nodded, and leave the young prisoner to the warden; she's going to the Second Block Section—the prison where Kuroko was living up until nowadays. Hanada began to guide Kuroko back to the corridor they should go, both of them weren't feel comforted after seeing that extreme violence. Anyone who will be sent to that room was truly the most unlucky inmate; they will end their life tragically inside that room.

Sometimes the cruel person could say that those violence is just a mere fun show. How inhumane is that saying.

**-xXx-**

Knock knock!

The certain blonde-haired girl wearing a prisoner's uniform knocking that iron door that has the whiteboard hung up and written "Preparation Room". Few minutes later, a shout has echoed from inside that room, allowing that girl come in. She opened the door stem, and joined two guys preparing some weapons and an unique uniform folded up on the separated tables. She placed the basket that has the books filled in, and sighed tiringly.

"What a pain... You're a bookworm, I see." That girl commented of the habits the cyan-haired prisoner.

"Hahahaha, thanks for compliments, Annika-san." That guy, laughed a bit.

"Just abide that rules, 100234." The warden added while composing another baggage of books that has taken from the basket Annika brought in.

Kuroko nodded, and zippering the first baggage, "Well, I understand most of the rules and conditions, though there are some things left covered by a huge grayish haze. All I need is just to uncover it and decide whether act I will choose over, isn't it? Also, I wonder what's the main function of this mark other than identify our status as a Limited. Oh yeah, you have no marks on your neck, Annika. How do you know all about this?"

Annika winked onto Kuroko, and sat down on one of the tables, "Hehehe, pretty sharp. Yah, I didn't think that you'll recognize it quickly. I am a life-penalty inmate, I studied all of it from the wardens I tend to talk casually. Included Hanada-san, he's the one I loved to talk with. Some of my close friends are a Limited, though. Recently, I didn't receive letters from them anymore, I wonder how's their well being... Yah, most of the Limiteds are also in the stake, though. I am not that surprised that day, reckoning that my close friends are a Limited."

"Heee? Is that so...?" Kuroko was astonished afterwards.

Annika laughed funnily, and clarify her answer, "Yes, it is. Try to find and socialize them, regardless of what act would you put towards them. Compared with the sentence I already condemned, yours is better in some ways. But beware..."

Kuroko gulped, knowing that there's something really dangerous behind the uncompleted sentences of her.

"... **of the reality.** That's it, Tetsuya-kun!" She got back to her usual self.

_Huh? Seconds ago, she showed me some of warning... but... This is...?_

"Alright, alright! You guys, dismiss right now! Annika, isn't the next hour your physical training? Better get prepared. Kuroko, you're coming with me." Hanada stopped amidst their conversation, carrying another baggage fulfilled with books and stuffs the light blue-haired prisoner.

Kuroko smiled politely as he took care the second baggage from Hanada, "Thanks for your kindness, Hanada-san. The chief must've waiting for us... Well, may Annika company with us? I'd like to have little chat with her. Please, Hanada-san!"

The young warden showed them his troubled face, and nodded in defeat, "Do whatever you wants, 100234. Well, this is truly your farewell with the prison you've used to live in, though. Annika, tell your instructor that you'll miss the usual training because of him. I'll report to the chief as soon as possible."

"It isn't needed anymore."

THUMP!

Those three turned their head backwards; there's the chief standing up with another warden. He joined them afterwards, and patted Kuroko's right shoulder, "Starting from now on, you're released from this jail, and still under the cautious supervision of the Govers. I came here to give you the document of releasing you, in case you needed it to prove that you're under Limited's continuous 'punishment'. I'm sorry this is all I can do."

"Thanks, Chief-san." Kuroko took the documents offered by the chief.

"And, we will blind our own eyes—we'll pretend that you're not here anymore. Feel free to pass by that gate over there. See you."

The chief then dragged Hanada dan Annika out from that preparation room, leaving Kuroko dumbfounded of his words. Kuroko followed them, and find something weird. It seems the wardens that passed by that room, doesn't recognize him—may be it's because of the extreme weak presence of him. He then looked around, it seems the security became very quiet; even the single prisoner can easily run away from that place.

It looks like... They let him run as he pleased.

"... Is it allowed to pass by that gate?" Kuroko retorted—knowing that there's only one answer left.

"... Well, I'm going."

The powdery blue-haired prisoner also known as 100234, alias Kuroko Tetsuya, is currently not a prisoner of Takigawashi Prison anymore. His steps lead him to uncover the whole world he'll meet after four months being isolated there—a whole world in a _different_ means; the world of farce, weirdo affairs, and lots of extreme acts that against the humanity law. Soon he'll become a main character—no, main _clown _that will perform the best...

... to amuse and deceive the people over there, that he's a prisoner...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on~ ]**

**A/N **(Himomo) : Well, when we finished this chapter, it's Himomo the one who did this. Well, let's make a shorty dictionary that will be frequently used to explain the condition on this story.

**Limited** : A prisoner that has given the life-sentenced condemn, but the punishment they'll face is not just keep living in a single jail, In a various of months, they'll be introduced to the jail first, and when the chief and his supervisor concluded that the prisoner is physically and / or mentally ready, they will throw him/her to the next stage.

**Hatch** : A condition where the chief and / or the supervisor will release the Limited from the jail. It is also called **first stage**.

**Limited** has some of stages h/she should pass by. Those stages are :

**1. First stage**

**2. Second stage** : Limiteds will have to hunt / being hunted.

**3. Third stage **: It is also called the _interval_. Limiteds will have to stay at another prison other than the prison Limiteds has lived mostly.

**4. Fourth stage** : Limiteds should've kill another Limited anywhere, anytime. Limiteds that reached this stage will be rewarded something—something disgusting, of course.

**5. Fifth stage** : This is a stage that the Limited declined to step up to the next stage. They'll be thrown to this stage when they refused to kill any Limiteds within 2 weeks or 3 weeks, depends on the standard regulation applied in the prisons. Those who reached fifth stage will be immediately executed, and their related families will be involved in this prison.

Sorry if there's less sadistic explanation. We're still suck at writing sadistic ones in English, compared with our _Anata no Shinu_. (T_T)


	4. Bloody Circus

**Title** : Murderers' Tales / 殺人者の物語

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings** : OOC, AU, FOUL LANGUAGE (I warned you for this chap, seriously.), nasty (?), BDSM, M-themed, and many more. English grammar errors included, of course.

**Guest** : — (just OCs)

**A/N** (**Hiai**) : Starts from this chapter, we'll have some of the terms explained below the story. Enjoy~ aaaaaand thanks for the reviews! We all appreciate it! :v

* * *

><p><em>Crime is a product of social excess.<em>

—**Vladimir Lenin**

* * *

><p><em>There's plenty of the trashy criminals...<em>

_...__**which side**__ you are in...?_

.

.

.

"_Tonight, the weather is mostly nice, no cloudy clouds, and please beware that at tomorrow noon, the temperature could be above 35 Celcius due to the peek season of summer. We suggest you to drink more of water to maintain your body from dehydration. Thanks, and please keep staying with us, Kanda Yukihisa and Nanase Kikouhime from JapanNews!"_

The LCD which appears in front of the electronic shop, is broadcasting two presenters reporting the news. The certain teal-haired teenager was looking at them, sighs helplessly. As he thought, tomorrow's weather will be hot in the noon. Carrying a medium Marpet Desert military bag, he rubbed his sleepy powdery cyan eyes. He surely felt awkward just by looking at his outfit; a plain white Polo T-shirt with a short collar, a military long pants and black and heavy boots suited his feet length. Additionally, a bandage covered his whole necks; looked like he has just recovered from hospital.

_I'm sure they'll think of me as a military's traitor..._

_Hmm... Where should I go? It's utterly crazy if I ask the people around me about the prisons..._

CRACK!

He immediately turned his head, heard the sound of the asphalt being cracked right away. The people around him started to gather around that cracked asphalt at the crossed highway, and what he was looking will be a huge counterattack to his mindset.

CRACK!

STAB!

A certain gigantic aluminium poles stabbed the asphalt until it is broken pretty badly. Above them, there's lots of chains tied up each other, and another person standing up there. He's quite tall for a Japanese males, and has a honey-yellow eyes and hair. A piercing has set up at his left ear, and wears a plain white shirt, red necktie and grey and long pants. Smirking mysteriously, he fell from the top of one of the poles downwards, and arrived safely—a rare sight of the professional, they—the people—said.

THUMP!

"Well, if it isn't for the Limited hunting!~" He—that mysterious man—wiggled his chains tied up on his right hand.

_So he was a Limited...?_

SMACK!

His cyan eyes met another sound of smash, coming from the upwards. Another male—with the same uniform with the first guy arrived early—jumped down from the fifth floor of the building near him. Soon after he joined the yellow-haired guy, the taller guy—yellow haired ones—chirped happily, "Wow! You did it goodly, Kasamatsu-cchi! Nah, I'm looking for another Limited to join our forces-_ssu_! Are you in, Kasamatsu-cchi?"

"Well, I am already in your forces—though I don't wanna." Kasamatsu—the name of the late guy—hissed.

"So mean-_ssu_!" That yellow-haired guy gave Kasamatsu a spoil whine.

The cyan-haired guy—who'd still remained there with more of the awareness rose ghastly—stepped back from the people there. His eyes narrowed sharply, noticing the abnormal pressure of those guys. Amongst the crowded people there, a girl wearing a sailor high school white summer uniform standing right behind the teal-haired guy. She reluctantly—mark this world—pushed the teal haired guy's back forwards; forced him to face the two guys who was still standing near the poles.

"Hm?"

Chatter! Chatter!

The yellow-haired guy find a teal-haired guy standing up nervously in front of him. Noticing the bandages around his neck, the taller guy smirked.

_I wonder if he's also a Limited..._

The taller guy, coming closer to the shorter—okay, teal-haired guy and greeted him friendly, "Hm? So you're...? And this bandages..."

The teal-haired guy gulped in fear, afraid of his real identity being uncovered by him. _I shall run away or else—._

"Aha, so you're a Limited-_ssu_! Are you a newbie? Or an expert ones-_ssu_?" After done leaking his true identity just by opening up the bandages without an early notification, the taller guy smiled as he touched the encircled mark on the teal-haired's neck.

_No...! No...! It's the dead end...!_

His yellow eyes met the shaking big powdery light blue eyes. Observing him sharply, he knows that the teal-haired guy was a newbie ones. The taller Limited could even distinguish the type of Limiteds through the eyes they met for the first time—and all of it was _correct_. Knowing that he's a newbie ones, he released his right hand from the teal-haired's neck and congratulated him, "Well, congrats for being hatched from the jail, Mr. Teal-Haired-_cchi_!"

"E-Eh...?" The teal-haired guy's face turned into a confusion.

"Hehehehe! You wondered how could I know that you're being 'hatched' here and there? Well, let's say I am also a Limited—though I am not quite right to be called an expert ones. I had just being hatched few months ago, so let's be friends! Ah yeah, my name is Kise Ryouta! What's your name, Mr. Teal-Haired-_cchi_?" Kise—the name of the taller and yellow-haired guy and also a Limited—offers him his right hand.

"... My name's Kuroko Tetsuya, not Mr. Teal-Haired-_cchi_." Kuroko—the name of the teal-haired guy—answered monotonously.

Kise whined all of sudden, "Waah! Kuroko_cchii hidoii_-_ssu_! That's because I dunno your name, Kuroko_cchi_! Well, I'm here because I'm searching for the Limiteds I want to hunt—."

"—it is me, isn't it?" Kuroko interrupted in disbelieve.

"No, no! I swear for the sake of God, you're not! It's because you're newbie here~!" Kise shook his head, as well as shook his right hand, "If it's me, it will be a piece of shit if I killed you right away, so I intended to become a guide for the newbie. I had just tasked this few weeks ago, and it is purely what I wanted the most, Kurokocchi-_ssu_! Ah, shall I guide you to the nearest prison? You can stay there as much as you want, Kurokocchi-_ssu_!"

Kuroko sighed in relieve, and take a look behind him. His eyes searched the person who pushed him forwards, that almost kill him if the person he met just awhile ago isn't the type that will pleasurably kill anyone s/he find annoying. He thus began to peek at the poles that had stabbed the asphalt just awhile ago, and touched it afterwards, "I wonder how could you take and pull that poles lightly. You know, the poles isn't a thing that can be taken and carried easily."

That older—okay, elder—Limited, giggled and picked another aluminium chains from his pocket and explained afterwards, "Well, you can see, I controlled and maintain this chain. This has most of the control towards these poles; you can say I'm a pole user. Anyway, why do you have to walk alone at this hour? The night is the prime time for most of Bloody Circuses, and I don't know where and what time it would be held."

"Ah? Is it, Mr... ugh, Kise-kun, I recall?" Kuroko barely remember this Limited's name.

"Yes, it is Kise! Ah, the man who was my accomplice this evening is Kasamatsu! Let's be friends!" Kise pulled out Kasamatsu closer and have him faced the younger Limited.

The teal-haired prisoner smiled and bowed politely, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the number of 100234 from Kazuhikan Prison."

Kasamatsu—the spiky guy—nodded reluctantly and then offered him his name, "Ugh-nuh, yes, pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-kun. The name's Kasamatsu Yukio, number 2349876 from Miyujiko Prison. I and Kise had been 'hatched' from the same prison, with Kise being the first to be 'hatched'. Hey, why don't you join our group? Recalled you're pretty newbie, it is the best to join the group until you're strong enough to act in solitude."

Kuroko frowned in confusion, "Group?"

Kise interrupted them happily, "Kuroko_cchi_, there's some groups built for the certain plan and/or opportunity to join the Bloody Circus as long as we're still being a Limited. Even the Govers highly suggest the newbie Limited to join the force or we often call it group. Groups are also provided us the information we wanted, not to mention it might have the information of the steps to get out from this status scattered around the network!"

THUMP!

"The information...? T-Then, can I even access and find the information, any kind of it, once I joined the group?" Kuroko—the younger Limited—sparkled in his expressionless face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany of information, you can get it at the network! I'd glad if you join us, Kuroko_cchi_!" Kise smiled innocently.

"Okay then, I join you guys." Without any hesitation, Kuroko nodded in determination.

Kise shrieked in shock, and thus hugged him pretty tight—the act that almost killed the little Limited—and chirped happily, "THAT'S VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY GREAT, KUROKO_CCHI_-_SSU_! I'm glad you're joining us! Alright, our group's name is Night's Songs. We tend to call it Nite, because we're spending most of our hunting time at night. We had four Limiteds joined us beforehand, I'll call them for you and throw a party—."

CRASH! CRASH!

The asphalt cracked pretty quick; three Limiteds that assembled near them wasn't even realize the sound of cracking. The people gathered there, then moved aside to the shops in a blink of eye. Three pair of eyes met the titanic hammer strikes the asphalt, and a person holding up that hammer. The brightness of the full moon reveals this mysterious person; a girl with pinkish tank top with the long military pants and black boots. Her upper body shows the muscular stomach and arms.

Her hair is black and the eyes is hazelnut; she's pretty for an Asian—most likely a Chinese.

She whispered as her sharp and catlike eyes met the mark on their necks—even if two of them has already covered it somehow, "You there... Are you guys a Limited?"

_Crap... It seems Bloody Circus has already begun...!_ Kise, Kuroko and Kasamatsu alerted each other; two of which had already prepared their own weapon.

"It is confirmed, then. So you're the Night's Songs, huh." the girl entangled her forehead.

"And what about you?" Kise gulped, and retorted that inquire.

CLASP!

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Kise eeped.

The girl already set her own weapon; a pair of long swords. One of which had already gone and cracked one of those poles Kise had them separate and protect themselves from any attacks. And without haste but in a rather fast respond, she began to throw another weapon of hers: dynamites! Kasamatsu, who's right beside Kise, saw the dynamites flying towards them, shrieked _calmly_, "Kise! Get rid of the dynamites with your poles—."

STAB!

"Too late."

The sharp and merciless sword that has been caught up on her strong-willed right hand, stabbed the upper body of the smallest accomplice of Night's Songs—Kuroko. The worst ever, that sword stabbed his right lung without even being realized by the victim. _Crap...! She's far too professional for us...! Is she even...? Don't tell me she is..._

The girl jumped and rolled upwards with Kuroko's back head as a foothold, and arrived safely 20 metes away from them. Kuroko fainted, and Kasamatsu quickly caught his body from being bumped badly to the asphalt; and he did it successfully. Kise lifted out the pole from the asphalt and throw them easily to that girl and shouted in anger, "YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD HE BE THE ONE WHO'S BEING STABBED RIGHT AWAY?! IT SHOULD BE EITHER ME OR THIS GUY TO BE YOUR OPPONENT INSTEAD!"

The girl sighed helplessly, and she crazily—yes, _crazily_—destroyed the poles by only 5 seconds with her only left long sword. She answered in no motivation—more likely she _purposely_ mocking them, "It doesn't matter. I think you should've known the rules: **the stronger is the winner**. That's all. And I find that cocky boy should be learned about this basis, if he wanted to survive this hellishly circus. And you, too. I find that you're far too naive for an expert Limited."

_I see... She's a pro...! An A+ Class Limited, huh...!_ Kise concluded.

"And practically... You cannot win against us, The Night's Songs."

THUMP!

Numberless of the endless chains went away and tied her body tightly, and out of sudden, the swords she'd had already fallen from her arms—makes she weaponless against them. Learned that their counterattack isn't that bad, the girl spitted out her saliva and stares Kise and Kasamatsu dangerously, "You'll know this soon, o black sheep. I should have you guys sleep into a hopeless, endless, and terrible nightmare."

_This is bad... She's going to launch her counterattack...!_

CRACK! CRACK!

Kise could find her fearless expression; she _smiled_ as she's still being tied up this badly.

CRACK! CRACK!

"O little chicken, you'll learn this." Said the girl, waiting her best moment, in her best composed mental and expression.

**CRACK! CRACK!**

Kise and Kasamatsu shocked; the chains the certain Kasamatsu has thrown and tied up, destroyed fastly by the invisible attack. The bare act she picked on the crucial situation began to take the real result; she could destroy the chain and even melted them in an even crazier way. She smirked, and took the fallen swords and laughed sarcastically, "Don't tell me you even don't know the schedules tonight, hah? Even if you're a **leader**, Kise? Hah?"

_Crap... Someone has hacked our network...!_ Kise gritted his lips, trying to resist his ultimate anger.

He shouted nonetheless, "YOU FAGGOT SHITTY GIRL! TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"Oh? The name's Калашикнова Кананика—Kalashiknova Kananika. You should've know to whom I belong to." She fluently spoke her real name—a Russian name.

_Kalashiknova Kananika... Crap, don't tell me she's..._

Kasamatsu concluded in fear, "Yes, I knew you pretty well, Kananika. You're the renowned dangerous Fox—the Limited Eater—from Pandora Box—the infamous name of group whose members were all A+ Class Limiteds and have been known for the merciless acts; the cruel act towards the people around us—you even torture and causes the drastic decreasing of the recent registered residents here by killing them in a mass amount of them, am I correct?"

_What an evildoer...! She's worthy to get killed!_ Kise wholeheartedly curses their opponent; she's really a devil ones—knowing that the group she'd been in were that merciless!

"If that's all true, then what's your concern of this? Let's start this already—."

"KISE! YOU GET OUT FROM HERE! I'LL BE STAYING HERE!" Kasamatsu shouted as he secured Kise from the girl's vision.

"W-Why?!" Kise questioned doubtfully—you can see his face being truly scared of the Bloody Circus.

"Idiot! KUROKO'S IN DANGER—."

**THUMP!**

_Ah yes... Our dearest new member is in danger... _

_... __**Damn you...**_

_**... DAMN YOU BITCH, KALASHIKNOVA KANANIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"Alright! Be safe and sound please, Kasamatsu-kun!" This time—without even respect him for being a senpai; he truly needed him in this situation and even felt like he's being that guy's best friend—Kise ran away along the victim hugged and being helped with a temporary medication to stop the deep wound and hemorrhage in his body.

While Kasamatsu's covering him and letting him to run away and have the victim—their dearest new member of The Night's Songs—get the proper medicine, Kise whispered in husky as if he's praying for the another nightmare not to be appeared in his endless scary memories; the death of the dearest and the one he loved and cared the most. And by this incident, he finally recognize something important—at least for the sake of his, this Kuroko and his group...

... _**They shall begin to kill any Limiteds, regardless of whom they belong to...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ~ ]**

* * *

><p>AN (**Hiai)** : Yo, meet with us again! This time, I, **Hiai**, will be the author to write the little notes below!

**(*) A+ Class Limited** : As of now, we'd like to introduce you the classification of the Limiteds.

The Limiteds were divided into some classes, ascending from the strongest to the weakest—**SS**,** S**,** A+**,** A**,** B+**,** B**,** C+**,** C**,** D+**,** D**, **E**, **-Z**. From A+ to SS is the elite Limiteds; they're mostly dominated by the quite infamous and renowned professional criminals, i.e. the serial killer, or even the soldier who had the military betrayal. Even the renowned drugs owner and seller can be counted into them. I would like to describe those Limiteds as the people from the Mafia or something related to them.

**(*) Fox / The Limited Eater** : Seriously, this is just a nickname. There are few Limiteds who had surpassed the record of the Limited Worlds, i.e. number of killing, number of guerrilla moving from one Prison to another. The detail of which Fox she'd labelled is not known yet. It is still a secret~ :D


End file.
